Delta Force Counter-Terrorist Organization
"Qui desiderat pacem, praeparet bellum" " If you want peace, prepare for war" This is the motto of Delta Force the primary military organization followed in the TNU Stories from Sessions to ERB and beyond. It was preceded by the Guardian Force created by the UFA in the 30th century. Delta Force is a division of the Galactic Federation's Starfleet even though they are two seperate ententies Starfleet's tactical and combat/war related missions were handed over to Delta Force. It reports to The Unified Council an extra-governmental organization that exists to ensure international laws and agreements are upheld. It also does work directly for the Federation President. Delta Force works with Planetary Security (The government's military police) to handle Counter-Terrorism. It also handles peacekeeping missions, emergency assistance requests, tactical situations and those requiring complex response. During war it is the primary military naval force used. It has its own mech corps, marine division, special operations unit and its flagship division; tactical. The Armor Mechanized Corps its mech corps operates independently, has its own command structure, uniform and training policies. AMC Officers assigned to a ship report directly to its CO and their Team Lead is automatically a member of senior staff. Commanding Officers Note: All Commanders served a specific government. Delta Force is not controlled by that government but the government they serve is still listed. 2199 – Guildoer Anzon (Starfleet) 2220 – Ryan Westbridge (UDC) 2350 – Zoe Anarus (UDC) 3000 – Naomi Westbridge (UDC) 4552 – Aconnie Tierie (UFA) 4558 – Hukari Carain (UUAR/TD/TF) 4562 - Sakura Carain (TF) 4563 - Misuki Raion (GF/TUC/HG) 4565 - Zorel Bryce (GF) Current Administration Trinity Oversight: Captain Sophie Archer DFCO: Admiral Zorel Bryce (Senate Appointee) DFXO: Vice Admiral Jarrion DinAlt DFOPS: Rear Admiral Misuki Raion DFSCO: Commodore Rainer Coslov Training Supervisor: Commander Dale Flint Division 1 CO: Rear Admiral Misuki Raion Division 1 XO: Commander Kori Carain Division 2 CO: Captain Yuka Layton Division 2 XO: Major Aidan Thornton Division 3 CO: Captain Arisa Norinette Division 3 XO: Captain Alexandria Werner Division 4 CO: General Alec Borwin Division 4 XO: Nova Colonel Arturis Von Lichtenstein Division 5 CO: Commander Sakura Carain Division 5 XO: "Shadow" Division 6 CO: Agent in Charge Sean Marks Division 6 XO: Special Agent Leon Fresh Research and Medical Division CO: Dr. Ally Fontein M.D. Research and Medical Division XO: Dr. Alesha Relist M.D. TSS/SPU JOINT CO: Captain Mimi Sorinson TSS/SPU JOINT XO: Commander Kira Masters Alchemy Commission CO: Captain Mike Person Divisions Division 1 is the enforcement and policing division. Division 2 is the first tactical division. This unit is tasked with higher priority enforcement actions, responses to distress calls, missions of importance to command and the President. Division 3 is the second tactical division; with the increasing crime levels and events requiring tactical intervention an additional team was brought in. This unit is tasked with higher priority enforcement actions, responses to distress calls, missions of importance to command and the president. Division 4 is the AMC division. Currently AMC Units are assigned to the Capital, DFS Lavie, Shadow Fire, GFS Arizona and GFS Arvonus. Division 5 is the Security division; they are charged with protecting the President and her staff. Division 6 is the Special Operations division. They are basically the SWAT team of Delta Force... While most of the Delta Force Officers, Agents and Civilian Personnel have combat training to that of SWAT and other relevant response organizations Division 6 specializes in covert take downs, covert tactical insertions and covert hostage rescue. TSS is the Temporal Security Service. The time police of Delta Force. The SPU is the Special Investigations and Policing Unit. They deal primarily with Earth related crimes, investigations and rescue operations. They also handle issues related to the Alchemy Commission and special missions requiring hostage negotiation of disturbed or unstable subjects. The Alchemy Commission is a technological research unit. History of the UDC, Delta Force and the Guardian Force In 2006 a Terrorist Organization took control of Russia and in response the United States Government created the Unified Defense Council charged specifically with stopping and monitoring terrorist activities. After a Russian attack on the US a year later the Council took control of the United States and destroyed the Russian Terrorist Organization soon after beginning reconstruction and then going into the shadows. The organization appeared again in 2150 per an order from Starfleet, the Councils duty as this time was to be a classified research group. In 2180 its name was changed to the Universal Defense Commission and it was tasked with developing cloning technology. In 2187 Starfleet officials that were unaware of its existence found out of it and ordered its destruction. The organizations commander ordered his forces to seek refugee and the UDC disappeared again; 12 years later Starfleet created a special task force called the Guardian Force to destroy and arrest terrorists whom plan to stand in the way of the newly formed Federation. Finally 15 years later the Guardian Force unhappy with Starfleet broke off and found the UDC Forces whom have now declared themselves a sovereign nation. They agreed to let the Guardian Force service them as a sublet of their military. The UDC continued to grow and gain allies and power as did the Guardian Force and with special technologies were able to keep the Guardian Force’s members alive longer then normal. After the UDC became a superpower and began absorbing Starfleet and the Federations forces it split its territories into factions and changed the GFs name to Delta Force and Ryan Westbridge’s daughter Naomi took over command. Many years later the UDC became peaceful and did away with most of its military forces only to be attacked again and thus an act was signed making Delta Force a permanently funded branch of its military. Soon after this one of its outlying stations called Aftershock Station was attacked by the Varaxian Union and in light of the accomplishment of defeating the VU force that was attacking the facilities CO was asked to join Delta Force. She accepted and soon rose into the top of the organization. Ryan Westbridge was soon convicted of assisting terrorists and was striped of his authority as the Defense Commissioner and Naomi took over. A few years after Naomi took command she changed Delta Force into a Divisional System and thus a new command structure was created. A few years later an attack occurred on a station belonging to one of the UDC’s Factions; the Tarren Dominion now controlling Earth and all of the Sol Sector. Hukari Carain a young schoolgirl whom happened to be of noble birth was caught in this battle and joined the stations security forces in fighting and after the battle was forced to evacuate the station. The Helena Campaign had begun. In continued battles the enemy force was slowly wearing down the military forces they were fighting thankfully Delta Force’s Second Division came to their aide and rescued the few remaining personnel. They all were invited to join the Second Division after their cases were reviewed by Delta Force Operations. Hukari was then taken in by Alexandria Werner the CO of Division 2 and became her guardian. A year later Aconnie invites Hukari to join her staff as an advisor and aide; Hukari accepts and soon after Aconnie disappears and Operations along with the Senate learning of Hukari’s lineage make her the Acting CO of Delta Force. Years later she is given full control of the organization and becomes the 6th CO of Delta Force. She then returns to Earth and is offered a seat in the new government of Earth after the military defects from the UDC and declares war on it; Hukari accepts and vows to change the government internally. Eventually she does this by destroying the militaristic government and reforming it as a democracy. Soon after this the Tarren Dominion wins the war with the UDC and its forces and planets become per of the newly formed democracy. Then Tardes one of the Demi-God Factions appears and declares war on the TD, the EU responds by declaring war on Tardes and siding with the TD. Uniforms Delta Force Enlisted wear US Military Enlisted Uniforms with the DF insignia Delta Force Officers wear US Navy Officer Uniforms with the DF Insignia and a coat issued to their unit with its patch Delta Force Senior Officials, the CO and the CO’s Staff wear US Navy Dress Uniforms with the DF insignia(right shoulder), Galactic Federation Patch on their left shoulder, they also have a coat, vest and a hat for their unit with its insignia on it or the patch from their ship. Flag Staff are also given a sword and side arm. The DFCO has the option of not wearing their uniform or wearing their vest on top of civilian clothing. This last option was provisiioned to DFDCOs as some command posts were being handled by politicians and ambassadors. Delta Force Personnel are provided with a sidearm, VX Armor Unit, a badge and a tactical kit that includes armor and weapons used in both covert and tactical entry situations. AMC Officers wear a black uniform of the same type as the rest except that they are also issued a flight suit which is much like a powered battle suit. (Less powerful than the suit issued to the Marines on the Lavie; see DF Personal Protective article for more). Delta Force Flag DFCO (he or she can have their own staff as well) (Delta Force Commanding Officer) DFXO (he or she can have their own staff as well) (Delta Force Executive Officer) DFSO (Delta Force Second Officer) DFOPS (Delta Force Operations Coordinator) DFSCO (Delta Force Security Commanding Officer) DFDCO (Delta Force Division Commanding Officer) DFDXO (Delta Force Division Executive Officer) Member Craft GFS Radius (Radius Class Transport) (CO: President Hukari Carain) (President's Escort Ship) DFV Lavie (Luna Class Refit Special Edition) (CO: Captain Yuka Layton) (DFDCO/Trinity Flagship) GFS Washington (Akira Refit Class) (CO: Admiral Zorel Bryce (DFCO)) DFV Shadow Fire-B (Shadow Carrier Class) Mothballs GFS Hale (Defiant Class) (CO: Captain Ryan Gordan) (DFOPS) GFS Freedom B (Akira Refit Class) (CO: Captain Kori Carain) (DFDCO) TSS Falcon (Falcon Class) (CO: Commander Takara Mashima) (DFDCO) DFV Caldarus (Unknown Class) (Mothballs) DFV Pegasus (Pegasus Class) (CO: Alister (AI) ) (HC) GFS Hamilton (Carrier Class) (CO: Minister Max Hamilton) (TF) DFV Chicago (Triton Class Medical Ship) (CO: Dr. James Grey) (DFDCO) Westerner Station (Immense Class) (CO: Admiral Eagle (Former UDC Admiral) ) (DFMCC) Dextarus Station (DEX Class) (CO: Coalition Admiral Jake Frost (Station Overseer, Station is Co-Owned by Delta Force, Section 31 and Lonhorn Corporation) ) (DFHQ) 5 Mech Transports (Calstara Class) (CO: Jordan Lewis) (DFTC) TSS Faith (Modified Shadow Class) (CO: Captain Mark Thomas) (TSS) Ship Call Types DFV - Delta Force Vessel (A ship designed or recovered by Delta Force. Only loyal to Delta Force and their Captain) GFS - Federation Fleet Vessel (Part of the Galactic Federation Security Forces) TSS - Temporal Security Service (TimeShips, report to The Unified Council and the EC) FSF - Faith Special Forces (Part of the organization formally called Spec Ops, it is a joint operation between the High Guard and The Unified Council. None of its ships are members of Delta Force.) UDS - Universal Defense Starship (Formally part of the UDC) Category:Organizations